Phoenix Rise
by Katfosel
Summary: Rise. Rise to the heavens and show the world your love for it. Rise for your past. Rise for the present. Rise for the future. Phoenix, rise. -AU of final Kishin battle-


**What can I say? Inspiration hit. This is an AU of the final battle against Asura, probably anime-verse, but see it as manga if you wish. Also, search 'Ice Age Continental Drift Herd Reunion' on YouTube and listen to that particular soundtrack as you finish the last part of this.**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

Phoenix Rise

* * *

It had been an all-out battle against the Kishin Asura. DWMA students met Arachnophobia soldiers in scores, fighting for their lives as the madness slowly began to overtake the world. They met in the rainforest jungle, trees blown to bits and slowly burning, Baba Yaga castle half destroyed yet with her forces still coming strong. The DWMA was much the same; many injured, a very very few dead, and more still fighting. BREW had been utilized halfway through the battle, bringing Death City to the fight as well, but Lord Death could not help without crushing hundreds of his own students. And so the clash reigned on.

Far off, on a rocky plain the Kishin had created for shelter, huddled the monstrous creature with a barrier none could see and none could penetrate. The only students who had been able to enter the barrier before it closed were a mere seven in number:

_Maka Albarn, meister._

_Soul Eater Evans, weapon._

_BlackStar, meister._

_Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, weapon._

_Death the Kid, meister and reaper._

_Elizabeth Thompson, weapon._

_Patricia Thompson, weapon._

All that stood between the world and utter chaos and madness. Together, they stood in a small line of three, a puny threat in the Kishin's mind but a ray of hope for the DWMA. They were not ordinary threats. The last of the Star Clan. The next Grim Reaper. And a girl whose soul had proved to be more powerful and true than almost all in this world.

United they stood, and before they fought, they locked hands in a silent agreement - to fight to the end, to fight to the death, to fight until victory was theirs. There was no 'die trying' with them. They would win. Then, only after the world was at peace, were they ready to risk their lives. Who knew what would come of them? Only Fate, and she is cruel to those who are true heroes in this world.

Not a single soul in these seven cared. Not a single one wavered. They could win. They WOULD win. This thought strengthened their resolve, so their locked hands clenched and their souls blazed brighter than the sun in perfect harmony.

Their fight lasted long and devastated both sides. The Kishin, once large after consuming his lover Arachne's soul, had been crippled down to human size and was actually starting to get _angry. _He did not get angry. Who were these humans, these **ants** to try to beat him? He would not let them. He would win.

The three meisters were wounded, their weapons exhausted. Still they forged on, slicing and blasting and pounding their way to victory. Arachnophobia had long since caved, and the DWMA students that could still stand were doing their tiny part by pounding on the clear barrier the Kishin was tied to. He was not dead. The barrier would not budge.

Lord Death tried to crush it, but to no avail. If the seven did not succeed, all was lost and in vain. Not even the Reaper could prevent it from coming.

But his son could.

Still, still, still, forever they fought. Weakening. Drawing gasping breaths. Continuing to force their way through Destiny, change Fate only the tiniest bit if it would spare their friends, family, the world.

BlackStar knew the Enchanted Sword was slowly weakening his soul. He would not let it. He controlled it. He would win. _To surpass God.__  
_

Kid could feel the exhaustion pulling on him, the way his powerful reaper soul was being chipped away by the magnitude of the attacks he was attempting. He could handle it. He would win._ To protect the world._

Maka's thoughts had long since numbed, her soul starting to fade as she tried to prolong their resonance. She would stop it. She would win._ For victory._

The Kishin? He was scared. He felt fear. Who were this insignificant HUMANS? He burned them, stabbed them, broke them, but still they would not stop. He knew his power grew weaker. But WHYWHYWHY? They weren't powerful. They were tiny and... helpless. Perhaps he expected this to some extent from the Reaper, but this was outrageous. What was that. What was that. What was that? WHAT WAS THAT? The girl, her two friends, what were they shouting? What were they chanting at him? It was strengthening their resonance! How? How? HOW?

_"Shōri no tame ni! Hewanotameni! Sekai no tame ni!"_

Again and again they repeated it, their chant becoming a melody, becoming a song that cut deep into his bones and SCARED him. Made him feel fear. Unbidden, the Kishin sunk deeper into his madness, and as he blasted these ants again and again as they approached for the final blow, he screamed, _**"**__**WHAT ARE YOU**_** SAYING?****"**

Shadows cut deep. Cannons blasted fiery hot. Blade sliced him in half.

Together, three faces were the last things the Kishin saw, and they said in unison,

_"For victory. For peace. For the world."_

Then Asura's mad visage calmed. He smirked.

"For the world, huh? Too bad it will burn out with you."

His entire being shattered, and started to glow brighter than any light. Maka collapsed to her knees beside BlackStar, and only Kid was left to see the danger. _"Guys! The blast will CRUSH YOU!"_

Both meister's heads snapped up and they prepared to run, but they knew that they were too late. The light was upon them. Until...

"GET BACK!"

With two metallic sounds, Liz and Patty were thrown unceremoniously into Maka and BlackStar's laps. The last thing they saw was Kid's back, suit torn and bloodied. This did not deter him as he stretched out his arms and shielded his team.

_"For victory. For peace. For-"_

.

"-the world."

For four weapons just waking up, these words were their greeting into the waking world.

"BlackStar!"

"Maka!"

"Kid!"

They looked peaceful to the four. Even as DWMA students slowly filed in, some of them a little burned from the blast, and formed a circle around the picture of grief, the three meisters moved not a muscle. Kid, being a reaper, had survived the blast, but just barely. BlackStar, being human, had fared about the same, seeing as he had been somewhat shielded. Maka was dazed and slightly burned, tears dripping slowly down her face as she realized the fate of her two teammates.

I watch from above as their eyes flicker open. The answering calls from their partners make them blink.

I think they see me, but it is a fleeting feeling, as the two blink and shakily reach out their hands.

BlackStar on the left, and Kid on the right.

BlackStar raised his right hand, and Tsubaki tried to move it, but he would not let her.

Kid shakily moved his left hand into the air, and Liz touched it for a moment then let it go, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Together, they whispered it.

BlackStar moved his lips painfully and muttered, "Shōri no tame ni."

Kid whispered agonizingly, "Hewanotameni."

They clasped hands tight and together they said, _"Sekai no tame ni."_

Two souls burned with a light that shone across the world, making even me blink as I gaze down on humanity. One silver. One gold.

I watched their light as it burned out and they died.

And for the first time in the history of the universe, I had reason to cry. So I did.

Two tears splashed down, falling from the atmosphere down to Earth, and landing on either side of the fallen meisters. A ring of light, more light, blazed to life around them, and at once they burst into flames.

The assassin, whose once-blue soul defeated the blackness within, and who had a resolve to forge through anything with pride, was silver.

The young reaper, whose heart was pure even though his title dictated darkness, and who had tried his entire life to perfect, now had realized the beauty of all life, was silver.

And so my colored flames licked around their bodies, turning them slowly to ash. No matter how much their partners tried desperately to get inside my ring, blow the flames away, nothing worked. Soon the peaceful smiles of these faces were gone, now gleaming piles of dark gray ash. So lovely in life. So ugly in death.

'What is this magic?' I pondered. 'I have not felt it before.'

Once again the power of Fate proved to be as sudden as it can be great.

With a flash, the unassuming piles of gray flakes were scattered to all sides, and from the ashes grew the two most beautiful creatures the world ever had - and ever will - set eyes upon.

One silver, one gold.

Two phoenixes raised their feathered gleaming heads to the sky, and stretched their long, glossy wings.

The world looked on in shocked silence.

Before they flapped, the phoenixes looked to the sky, stared straight at me, and uttered nine human words.

_"Shōri no tame ni. Hewanotameni. Sekai no tame ni."_

The voices of one human and a reaper sang the words, then with melodic screeches the birds could not speak again. They lit themselves on fire and took to the sky, cavorting and swooping around each other, leaving their former lives far behind as they flew into the sun.

All seemed to slow down as they flew right by me, and I heard the two voices once more in my mind.

"Thank you, Destiny."

Then the world unfroze and they were on their way. I smiled. My job is to record history, oversee the lives of all. They'd changed me, just a little. And they knew my name. It had been eons since someone had called my name.

So as they flew across the world, spreading hope and peace where-ever they flapped their wings, I thought something back to them even if they could no longer hear.

_Rise. Rise to the heavens and show the world your love for it. Rise for your past. Rise for the present. Rise for the future._

_Phoenix, rise._

* * *

_**Kat**_


End file.
